the pain and he's back chapter 1
by darkprincess345
Summary: vegeta has ben feeling pain ever since goku has left for a year for a misson and since then hes ben thinking of goku and his promise and the promise he made him find put the rest: this has some yaoi goku/vegeta


The pain and he's back chapter 1

Hey everyone welcome to my 1st fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it this fanfiction is

about goku and vegeta, and this is how the story goes vegeta is feeling pain cause he has

not seen goku for a year and it hurts him cause he remembers that day when he and goku were walking one day after training and goku was telling him, he will be gone for a year and he wont see him for a while and when vegeta couldn't believe on want he's herding and its hurting him and when goku notice vegeta looking down and seeing tears starting to come down. Goku looks at him and walks to him and hugs him close and vegeta feelings his own heart beating' is this really how I'm feeling about kakorot ?' "Where r u going kakorot?"

Goku looks at him in the eyes "I have to go somewhere with trunks and the others for a mission I would be back in about a year, and before I go I wanted to see you and tell you something before its to late to tell you."

Vegeta looks at him "want is it? Goku smiles and looks at him "please don't do anything reckless while I'm gone and please stay strong for me while I'm gone and you mean the world to me and I promise I'll be back home safe and I love you vegeta." Vegeta looks at him and nods and tells him that he loves him 2 and since that day he hast seen karrot since then and its hurting him so lets go on with the story!:).o by the way where vegeta is at in this story is at this cabin that balma build him in the flower area so he can have his own room and space.

* * *

Warring it's a BOYXBOY FANFICTON if you don't like then please don't read thanks now lets go!:)

Vegeta's POV:

The pain is getting to me and I still think of him I don't know why ever since he left I

think about him as if he was still there I think about him so much I feel like, he's beside

me and he told me to stay strong and he promise me he will come back safe, I just love

him so much he told me to stay strong and as soon he gets back from his mission he and I will be together but its been a year already since the last time I saw him and I haven't, heard from him and the last words he said to me were "vegeta I promise I'll be back soon and when I do you and I will be together."

kakorot's words eco threw my head everyday so I went to take a shower and after that, I just lay in bed still thinking of him.

Then I felled asleep and then I felt a warm hand on my cheek and heard someone call my name "vegeta wake up" I woke up a little hearing a voice saying my name, and I saw there was a figure there and I open my eyes more and there he was and I was shock, he was really he was really there I though I was dreaming but he's here in this room

"k…a…..c…k…e…orot your...back," he look at him and smile "yes I am vegeta and its good to be back I miss you so much vegeta." I look at him in the eyes and he looks deeply into mind and I smile and he said "vegeta your eyes are so beautiful when I look into them", those words touch my heart.

Then kackeort lean in closer to my face "I love you vegeta ever since the day we meant".

What he said to me were true he lean closer to me and kiss me and he and I went in for a deeper kiss and I couldn't take it any more I love him so much and I miss him so much I push him push him away "kackeort I what to tell you that I love you more then anything else in the world" he smile at me and kiss me again I finally have him back with me.

That is one of those best moments of my life and I finally got to see him back here with me, "karkorort I what you" he at me with a smile and he knows what I'm talking about.

Then he lean in closer to my face and kiss my neck and puts his arm around my wasit and we both kiss each other it feels great to see him again after a long time I'm once not alone anymore he's the only one I trust and love in my heart now.

"Karkorort" I said to him and he look at me "yes vegeta" I blush as he look at me "how….long has it been since you love me?" then he look at me "like I said for a while."

Then we kiss again those lonely times over the year are now gone, I feel happy with him with love and trust.

* * *

The end well want did you think? It was awesome right?:) hehehe anyways please review and comment thanks I love you all and have a great day!:) The next chapter will be out soon.:) Bye


End file.
